narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple
Japanese name The Japanese name is うずまき一族の納面堂 Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō, which means Uzumaki Clan's ? Mask Temple, or so. 納 means settlement, obtain, reap, pay, supply or store. I don't know which would fit here. Maybe reap because of the Shinigami mask, or supply because there are plenty of masks? Don't know... :/ Seelentau 愛議 13:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :So? --X29 15:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::So it's up to you guys to decide which of the meanings is the most suiting. The article's name is wrong as it is right now. Seelentau 愛議 22:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) settlement I'd say, unless they did sell mask that summon death gods to strangers ._. --Elveonora (talk) 22:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Uzumaki Clan's Mask Settlement then?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:01, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :The temple part is correct. It's just the 納 that's missing in the current name. Seelentau 愛議 12:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Which "store" does that kanji refer to? Shop where you purchase things, or something like storage facility? I can see how it could be Mask Storage Temple. Could also be a pun on . Omnibender - Talk - 15:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :^That's cool. It does seem like the name is a pun on Noh masks. So I'm not sure whether or not we're changing this, but this at least seems worth a trivia mention at least.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds cool--Elveonora (talk) 15:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It refers to the verb to store, which means 納める osameru. The pun is a good find, too. Seelentau 愛議 20:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Then "Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple" oui? Then we explain the pun in trivia. Maybe mention what a Noh is as well. We'd also need to take out that oni bit.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oui. Seelentau 愛議 20:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) location So Konoha or Uzushio? 0_o I find it unlikely that they would manage to arrive in there and then so fast in Konoha.--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I would say Uzushiogakure because the Uzumaki clan lived in Uzushiogakure and it was it ruins, why would Konoha leave a shrine built by their friends stay in ruins right next to them? Remember, Konoha is the village that missed Uzushiogakure so much that they put it's symbol on their shinobi jackets. The writer probably just decided to skip the entire travel from Uzushiogakure to Konoha since it is so close, this wouldn't be the first time. Csfranklin (talk) 21:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I've reread the chapter in the manga, it says the temple is far on the outskirts of Konoha. Blackchaos27 (talk) 21:33, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I've just reread it and the only thing it says is that "it's far from the Village," Uzushiogakure was just off the shore from Konoha, close enough to travel to and back daily for a shinobi but far away enough that they can hide. Csfranklin (talk) 21:40, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Check again, on the page where the Reaper emerges, about page 12, flashback of Orochimaru saying "I was told it can found in the Uzumaki Clan Mask Temple on the outskirts of Konoha." Blackchaos27 (talk) 21:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The version I read said "You can find it in the Uzumaki clan's mask temple on the outskirts of the village," and it's page 11 not 12. He didn't say which village, but talking about the Uzumaki clan, it is obvious that he would mean Uzushiogakure. Csfranklin (talk) 21:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) This definitely needs a clarification, also panda translations aren't the most precise--Elveonora (talk) 22:05, February 1, 2013 (UTC) My source is Manga Stream Blackchaos27 (talk) 22:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) There's something off about the look of that manga... I still think it's in Uzushiogakure. Csfranklin (talk) 22:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Could you please help in here Seelentau? ^_--Elveonora (talk) 00:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Reason why I think so 1.Uzushiogakure-"Village Hidden by Whirling Tides" And Title of 616 and 617 was Whirling and enduring 2.The City Behind Taka team backs looks destroyed and abandoned like Uzushiogakure 3.When Naruto used Torii Seal To imprison Kurama http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Torii_Seal Torii Seal was the same as the sign above the entrance Behind Orochimaru,Sasuke and his team linksCsfranklin (talk) 15:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The kanji for "Konoha" are clearly visible in the panel Orochimaru mentions the temple and the mask in the raw. It's in the outskirts of Konoha. Omnibender - Talk - 15:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) They probably passed through Konoha on the way to Uzushiogakure. Csfranklin (talk) 16:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Uzushio was not in the main land, it was in an island. If they had been to another country, they'd have mentioned it. The name of chapters 616 and 617 was not that. That was a poor translation. The kanji used for those chapters and the village are quite different. Omnibender - Talk - 16:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I know that, but Uzushiogakure is just outside the shore from Konoha, so inorder to get to it you would have to pass through Konoha. (talk) 18:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Works the same way if the temple is to the south of Konoha. Anyway, raw was pretty clear about it being near Konoha, so it's pointless to keep at this. Omnibender - Talk - 18:54, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Why do you always edit things on here? Are you one of the makers or something? I noticed your name on other wiki as well. (talk) 01:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really edit in other wikis. I used to be an admin in the Avatar: The Last Airbender wiki, but things changed too much there, it veered too much towards social interaction for my taste. I still edit there's new stuff to add from Korra episodes. I'm an admin here as well. Other than that, I don't really edit in other wikis. Omnibender - Talk - 01:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC)